


Alpha Challenge

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Mating Rituals, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Top Ben, Voyeurism, Xeno, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is Rook's alpha but revonnahgander rules state he must challenge Rook's father in order to tke him as his mate officially. Rook is nervous, but Ben thinks he's got this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Alpha Challenge

Ben is Rook's alpha but revonnahgander rules state he must challenge Rook's father in order to tke him as his mate officially. Rook is nervous, but Ben thinks he's got this.

-x-

Rook's ship was heading towards Revonnah, the ship was on auto pilot while it's passengers were currently in the back enjoying themselves. Rook purred and moaned, letting out a small howl whenever his prostate was hit.

The revonnahgander was on his hands and knees, naked as a newborn cub. He clawed at the sheets of the bed he had put in. His hard 8 inch cock throbbed and bobbed with each new thrust of his alpha, their bodies joined in a loud smack. His pre being whipped about, he was so close. His cock was human in shape, a lighter blue color with a purple tip, along with his furry balls with black stripes on them.

They had been at it for a few hours now. His muscled form twitched and his fur bristled as pleasure washed through him. His alpha was doing everything he could to please his beta. His long 10 inch dick striking him with full, yet powerful thrusts. “Fuck Ben!”

“Such language,” Ben leaned forward and blew behind the male's ear. The appendage twitched and Rook shuddered. Ben was equally naked, holding Rook's hips as he fucked him hard. The two started their relationship some time ago, feelings pent up until the exploded and the two went at it like horny teens.

Ben didn't care about the whole alpha or beta thing, but it seemed important to Rook so he took the role as alpha. He got to see a side of Rook no one else seemed to see. Rook's cat-like qualities really came out when he was turned on, and he really knew what got his beta going.

He knew Rook was nervous, they were telling his family today, and it seemed he was extra worried. Nothing a little sexy fun time couldn't fix. Ben's slick cock slid in and out of Rook's tight hole, the heat from the friction pleasing them both. No condom, only because the two were in this for the long haul, besides Rook loved feeling Ben's cum flood inside him.

“Oh Ben, I can't...I can't...I'm cumming!!!!” he was using contractions yep he was losing it. That was basically his version of dirty talk. He growled as his hips bucked and he fired his seed on the bed and his hole tightened up on Ben's rod.

Ben groaned and gave a few more thrusts into Rook's tight heat before cumming into him. “Ahhhh yeah!” His cock slipped from him and he rolled Rook over to kiss him. “Mmhhmmm!” he held Rook as the male trembled in the after math of his release. The kiss ended and Ben waited for him to come down.

His breathing evened out. “Okay Tiger tell me what's wrong?”

“I do not know what you mean.” he looked away. Ben turned him back to look at him and began scratching his chin. Rook let out a loud purr and he was putty in Ben's hands.

“Rook!” the male whimpered.

“Forgive me, I should have told you ahh before we mated but you see for an alpha to claim a beta officially in the eyes of revonnah he must prove himself to the beta's father.” Rook laid across Ben's lap, Ben fingered his hole, stirring up his insides while keeping his chin scratched with his other hand.

“So that's no big deal, I'm a hero I'm sure your father will approve.”

“No you do not understand, he will prove your worth in the bed room.”

“What?!” Rook flinched. Not just the tone but Ben stopped his pleasurable touches.

“Please do not be mad, it is a custom of my people.”

“Sounds like a messed up way to keep males from getting together.”

“Actually homosexual partners is more common on revonnah than on earth.”

“No way, but your dad is straight isn't he?”

“All revonnahganders are bisexual as humans put it. My mother would not be against this, as it is tradition.” Ben sighed.

“And being officially mated means a lot to you?”

“Yes, Ben, because I love you.”

“And I'm going to do this because I love you to.” they got showered and dressed just in time for landing. They were greeted by Rook's family.

“Mother, Father, it is good seeing you again.” he gave a bow before he hugged them. “You remember Ben Tennyson, he is my mate.”

“I see you have brought your mate.” his mother hugged him. “I am happy for you my son.”

“Is he your alpha or your beta?” his father questioned, and the two blushed.

“Father!”

“I am his alpha.” Ben confessed, and Rook smiled.

Da chuckled. “We will see about that.” he turned. “Follow me.” he walked off with Ben and Rook following after him. They were taken to a room where they would have privacy. “Remove your clothes and wait here.” he left them alone.

“Okay Rook I need details, what do I do?” Ben began to strip.

“My father will try to arouse you, he will succeed and he will try to get you off with his mouth once he does this he will ride you. He will try to make you cum three times, and if he does without you making him cum once, he will deem you unfit and we will be separated.”

“What?” he was naked when Rook Da returned. The older revonnahgander was equally naked, and Ben had to admit he sees where Rook got his looks from. The man was ripped, thick arms and legs from rough farm life, fine pecs and rock hard abs, and his cock was a darker shade of blue than Rook's and the tip was a darker shade of purple, and his balls were huge!

“Shall we begin?” he made Ben sit on a bed and spread his legs. He took a whiff of the male's manhood and grinned. “Not a bad scent,” he caressed his length, feeling it grow in his hand. “Even bigger than my own.” Rook could see, his father's 9 inch dick was standing at attention. Ben's soon followed and he began to lick the male's shaft.

Ben groaned, he had to admit Rook Da was skilled. His tongue felt so good as it dragged across his length. The older man fondled his balls, coaxing more pleasure through him. His 10 inch dick pulsed, with each new lick and he began to leak pre.

Rook chewed on his lip, he was both nervous and horny.

Da moved up to the tip and began to lick the slit, he swiped each new drop tasting his son's mate.

Lick “Oh!” Lick Lick “Ahh!” Lick Lick Lick

The male wrapped his lips around the head and began sucking on the tip. His penis was drawn into the older male's mouth, the underside was licked while he sucked each new inch. Ben groaned, he fisted the bed sheets as Rook Da worked him down to the root, his beard tickling his balls. He hummed around the boy's dick.

Ben had his eyes closed trying to focus as Da worked him over. Rook had never deepthroated him before, and the feeling of his beard on his balls was no and very intense.

Rook could see he wasn't the only one aroused. His father was enjoying sucking Ben's cock, normally the father would be more of a challenge to arouse, but Ben's scent and taste was exciting him. He could see the sparkle of desire in the older male's eyes, and he could definitely see the man's leaking manhood.

Da collected some of his essence and began preparing himself for Ben's cock. One finger worked inside as he bobbed his head over Ben's penis. Rook gulped, and found himself whipping out his cock.

The older male wasn't gonna cum first, he knew things Rook didn't. He began to purr, the vibrations teasing Ben's massive manhood. “Ohhhhh!” Ben's penis began to twitch and he knew the male's release was coming.

He slipped in a second finger and began stretching himself, and doubled his effect on the male. He hollowed his cheeks with each pull back, his rough tongue swirling around the head before he dove back down and purred. “Fuck!” Ben cursed as he came.

Thick warm seed poured down the male's throat. Da pulled back to get the taste of his potential son in law. He held the seed a bit, the taste nearly making him shoot himself, he swallowed the goo. “Not bad.”

“You're not bad yourself.” Ben panted.

Da pushed Ben onto his back and climbed on top of him. Ben's length was still hard and it slid between his furry cheeks. “You have stamina, let's see how much.” he removed his fingers and brought the tip of the boy's length to his open hole.

The head kissed the pucker before it slowly breached his tight ring of muscle. Da growled as his hole was stretched open, his penis twitched more and more as Ben's cock sank inside him. “So tight!”

“It has been awhile since I have used my man hole. If it is to much for you, you can cum and give up.”

“No way!” Ben bucked his hips, and Da was filled. The male bit his lip, a muffled moan escaping him.

Ben smirked.

“Do not get cocky!” powerful legs helped him push up, only for him to drop back down. He rode Ben hard, his own cock bobbing as he moved.

Ben was impressed, he was taking his dick like a champ, however it was clear Rook Da had never taken a big cock like his before. His penis was twitching like crazy, and his pre was overflowing.

Rook knew all to well the feeling of being taken by Ben. It felt amazing, Rook shifted and began playing with his hole along with his cock.

“You look like your ready to blow Da, maybe you should cum and give in.” Ben smirked, Da's eyes narrowed.

“I will not lose!” he clenched his cheeks, and made himself tighter for Ben. His hole practically milking him.

“Ahhh!” he bucked.

It was Da's turn to smirk. He thought he had won, but Ben took hold of his cock and began to stroke him. That came as a shock to the older male, his hole tightened, and he stopped his movements. “Ahh, why are you? Ahhh!” he couldn't take it. He came hard and sprayed Ben's chest and stomach with seed, the thick seed spilling over and covering his hand.

“You want to test my skills in the bed room, bring it on but you better be prepared!” he reached up and began scratching Da's chin. Running his fingers through his beard.

Da's eyes rolled up and he began to purr in delight. Ben planted his feet firmly on the bed and he began to fuck Rook Da.

The older male couldn't think, pleasure was hitting him so hard he could barely register. His cock was stirred back to life, and Ben kept up his pace. 'It seems revonnahganders don't know about the chin scratching thing.'

Ben worked the male's hole, pounding hard and fast while stroking his length with one hand, and scratching his chin with the other. Da was a panting and moaning mess.

Rook was surprised to see his father so undone, but he smiled. This was Ben, this is why he loved him. Ben while not having much experience in life he went with gut instinct and that was proving useful. Ben had found so many places that got Rook to come undone and used them to please him whenever possible.

Da came again, and his clenching heat pulled Ben over the edge with him. Warm seed filled the older man's tight channel, the male's toes curled and he shuddered at the volume. There was so much it began to overflow and spill out of his hole.

He had only one orgasm left, and he was gonna show Da how much of an alpha he could be. Rook recognized the look in Ben's eyes, he saw the valentine's day they spent all day in bed together, his belly was swollen with cum for three days. 'Father is in for it.'

The older male was laid out on his back, his muscled legs up over his shoulders. Ben went all out fucking Da hard, their hips coming together in loud smacks. “Say may name!”

Da looked at him, his eyes glazed over with lust. “Ben...Ben!”

“Who's the Alpha?”

“You...you are!” in this new position Ben was hitting his sweet spot with every new thrust. It stirred his cock back to life and he was currently leaking all over his furry abs.

“That's right!” he fucked Da even faster, abusing the man's sweet spot. With no touch to his cock he made Da cum spraying his seed all over the furry muscles. Ben didn't stop, even as his hole squeezed him, he wanted Rook and he was gonna make damn sure to prove it. He fucked him to another powerful climax.

His balls were drained and the male was painted in white man milk. Da's tongue was hanging out and he was completely dazed and in a state of bliss. Ben gave in and flooded the older man's hole with his seed.

Da's belly was pumped full of cum. “You...win...” Ben pulled out, a sea of semen erupting from him.

“Yeah I know.” Rook ran over to him and the two made out heavily. “Mmhhmm hhmm Rook!”

“You did it!” he smiled happily.

“Was there any doubt?” he smiled and Rook nuzzled him. “I had this in the bag.”

“I look forward to next time.”

Ben whipped his head to Da. “Next time?”

“Father!” Rook growled.

“Well now son, such a powerful and skilled alpha I doubt you can handle him alone.”

“I handle him just fine.” Ben had no idea what was going on.

“Young one has his eyes on him to. I figure you would be willing to share.” he smirked.

“I am not.” he hugged Ben tight, his fur bristling in anger.

“Is this a revonnahgander thing?” Rook nodded. Ben sighed.

-x-

The Rook family moved to Earth, Ben was the head of the clan now. Young One upon losing his tail joined the fray. Rook soon found himself naked between his father and brother. Ben's cock up his ass while he fingered his father and brother.

It wasn't easy being an alpha but Ben wasn't gonna deny Rook's customs. Though he now understood why he was so nervous. He believed Ben would pass the test he was worried his father would get addicted to it. Which he did, it wasn't all bad his family had never been closer.

End


End file.
